Damned
by Amnii
Summary: Entonces dije la frase que me condenó totalmente… -Inuyasha bésame… sabía perfectamente que acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte… Y aún no sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar…
1. Chapter 1

Suspiré mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche, otro cambio más, ¿Cuántos habían sido ya?, durante todo el año unos 6, mi madre ya no me seguía diciendo "este será el último cariño no te preocupes tu padre ya se quedará aquí trabajando" pero ya estoy harta de esa excusa, al principio me deprimía y lloraba muchísimo pero después de haber estado viajando por todos lados parte de mi insignificante y corta vida, había aprendido a crear una coraza que me rodeara y también a no hacer amistad con nadie, nada me afectaba interiormente, pues expresaba mis emociones pero no quería hacerme nunca más ilusiones, las ilusiones eran para tontos, harta de pensar en cosas tristes estire mis piernas y las puse sobre el asiento oyendo las protestas de mi queridísimo hermano.

-¡Kagome quita las piernas! ¡Bastante chico es el coche para que te tumbes!-me medio chillaba, ¿Quién se cree que es ese mocoso? Solo tenia 10 años, sonreí y le revolví el pelo dejando otra vez mis piernas en el suelo.

-Así no se trata a una mujer

-Abusas de mi hermana, no es justo eres mayor que yo y por lo tanto más fuerte-me dijo un poco deprimido-

-Es que si no ¿De quién iba a abusar?-le pregunte en broma viendo como me miraba de una forma maliciosa-

-Claro y a quien le robaría yo el diario, los videojuegos, el ordenador-lo mire fulminante y dejo de enumerar las cosas que solían desaparecer de mi cuarto-

-Mama, dime que mi nuevo cuarto tendrá cerradura-le supliqué a mi madre la cual solo rió-

-No cariño, no la tendrá cualquiera te saca de un cuarto sin cerradura como para sacarte de uno que si tiene-me dijo como en tono de regaño-

-Mama, yo salgo de casa.

-Si con salir te refieres a dar una vuelta asta la esquina y volver entonces si sales-oí como me decía mi padre mientras se comenzaba a ver un pueblo a lo lejos-

-¿Ese es?-pregunto mi hermano contento-

-Si ese es Sota, nuestro nuevo hogar-le dijo mi padre a mi hermano mientras en mi mente resonaba una frase que no iba a salir de mis labios… ¿Por cuanto tiempo será nuestro hogar?...me recosté mejor y cerré los ojos aun faltaba una hora para llegar y con tantos pensamientos pesimistas me dolía la cabeza…lo ultimo que recordé antes de dormirme fue el letrero de la carretera en el que ponía Azawuchi a 84 kilómetros…

¿Donde estoy?…es lo que me preguntaba mientras miraba a mi alrededor estaba en un prado con muchas flores sentada en el suelo con un vestido demasiado bonito para que yo lo llevara, mi cabello negro estaba adornado con algunos pétalos y el vestido verde contrastaba muy bien con mi pálida piel, me levante del suelo y mire a mi alrededor, no había nadie…ni se oían a los pájaros cantar…estaba sola…de pronto mire el cielo este se estaba oscureciendo, todo se volvió negro solo alcance a ver unos ojos dorados…

-¡Hermana!-fue el grito que me saco de mi sueño, estaba empapada de sudor y sota me miraba algo preocupado-

-¿Que paso?-me pregunto mirando fijamente con los ojos de un niño inocente y pequeño–

-Un sueño sota…-mire como mis padres habían salido del coche estábamos frente a una casa de estilo viejo, era de piedra con flores en el balcón y ventanas de madera, la típica casa que podías ver en una película de los años 60, la típica casa que podría estar embrujada, la típica casa de un pueblo antiguo y aburrido…suspire y salí del coche entrando a la casa era grande, en la plata de abajo vi el salón, la cocina, un pequeño patio, un baño y las escaleras para el piso superior, mis padres estarían arriba arreglando su cuarto, al menos esta vez no tendría que compartir mi cuarto con sota como la ultima vez, estuve 4 meses compartiendo la misma habitación, el mismo aire y sus ronquidos y otros sonidos horribles durante la noche, era estresante tener que dormir con el además de que no tenia intimidad para nada, el niño me rebuscaba en todos mis cajones buscando sus cosas perdidas como si yo fuera aquí la que quitaba cosas ajenas, subí intentando no enfadarme al piso de arriba oyendo como al subir las escaleras se escuchaba la madera crujir, genial ahora se rompe un escalón y me caigo acabando con una brecha en la cabeza o algo peor, terminé de subir las escaleras sin que estas se rompieran y ande por el suelo de madera que hacia un ruido similar al de las escaleras, me introduje en la primera puerta que vi y acerté, cerca de la puerta estaban mis maletas, la verdad es que tenia poco que desempaquetar, no me gustaba llevarme recuerdos de donde había estado…era….doloroso.

-Una nueva casa… bien pues mejor coloco todo esto-me dije a mi misma intentando animarme peo me era imposible…la verdad es que no tenia ni amigas con las que hablar por el msn, mis únicos amigos eran los libros, mis queridos libros, ellos no me defraudaban y me acompañaban a cualquier lugar, era lo único que mas ocupaba en mi cuarto y de lo que nunca me deshacía, ni pensaba deshacerme, abrí las maletas y colegue mi ropa, ese día me había puesto un vestido de tirantes con unos leggins debajo de color crema ya que el vestido era azul, y una chaqueta atada a la cintura, aunque estemos en invierno aun no he guardado las camisetas de tirantas, lo peor ya empezó el instituto tendría que ser la niña nueva venida del sur, se supondría que seria una chica de piel morena, rubia con unos enormes ojos claros unas grandes curvas y una sonrisa resplandeciente, pues no yo soy morena de tez blanca, unos expresivos ojos marrones no se si serán muy expresivos pero mi madre me lo dice mucho, alta y delgada mas bien flacucha mis curvas..Son de todo menos espectaculares, suspire de nuevo, ¿Cuántas veces había suspirado en un día? No las había contado pero eran muchas y estaba cansada, en realidad podría haberme independizado ya o mejor dicho muy pronto, pues en 4 meses cumplía los 18, y la verdad…no pensaba ir al instituto de este pueblo, no señor total ya termine el bachiller hace tiempo y la universidad la cogeré cuando cumpla los 18 y elija la que yo quería para dejar esta vida nómada donde nunca estoy en un sitio mas de 1 año o 2, yo no podía ser como las demás personas que decían yo soy de Madrid, yo de Pamplona, yo de no se donde, no yo no era de ningún sitio… no tenia a nadie salvo mi familia y…mi querido libro…escrito por mi…sonreí mientras lo sacaba de la caja y miraba el cuaderno negro con unas letras en dorado, si ese era el libro que yo estaba escribiendo hace cuanto? Ya ni lo sabia pero era mi compañero de aventuras…en el había muchos personajes…pero mi protagonista era un muchacho, también había otros dos protagonistas, algunos malos, y demás pero…a quien mas quería yo…era a aquel muchacho sin nombre pues no se me había ocurrido ninguno para el…ni como era de aspecto…

-Kagome-me gire al oír a mi padre llamarme, estaba en el umbral de la puerta mirándome- ¿Por que no vas a dar un paseo y conoces el pueblo? aunque es muy pequeño…

-Mmm quizás.

-Venga hija sal a tomar el aire pareces un poco mareada.

Y era cierto, lo estaba, los viajes en coche después de tantos años me hacían ponerme nerviosa y ansiosa, me mareaba y me daban dolor de cabeza, y lo peor es que solo podía o dormir o escuchar música cuando la cabeza no me iba a estallar por el cansancio el calor y el sentimiento de agobio por estar encerrada en el estúpido coche…

-Esta bien papa-se lo dije para que no se preocupara y salí del cuarto bajando las escaleras de nuevo y saliendo a la calle, había dejado mi "libro" sobre la cama sin hacer pero ya me daba igual…nadie lo tocaba se acostumbraron a mis gritos cuando tocaban mis preciados libros, aunque siempre me ganaba broncas por parte de mi padre por gritar pero es que me desquiciaban no entendían que mis únicos amigos eran los libros…no como lo iban a entender…no me he dado cuenta pero de tanto andar sin mirar a donde he llegado al principio del pueblo, bueno en realidad no es un pueblo porque, que estúpido pueblo tiene solo una calle, no esto era una villa…una pequeña y cotilla villa, pues la gente se asomaba a la ventana al verme, ja no me conocen y ya están molestándome, soy una amargada…

-Como me gustaría que me ocurriera algo interesante…-lo dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta y delante de una anciana encorvada y de pelo blanco que me miraba de arriba abajo con el único ojo que tenia pues el otro estaba tapado.

-Hola muchacha ¿quieres entrar a mi tienda?-me dijo señalando la tienda que estaba a mi mano izquierda, era mas bien una…librería sonreí contenta por primera vez y entre a la tienda seguida por ella.

-Debes de ser nueva en el pueblo ¿no muchacha?-me pregunto mirándome-

-Si acabamos de llegar mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi-le dije mientras alzaba mi mano y ella me la estrechaba-

-Por lo que veo te gustan los libros ¿no?-me dijo mas que nada como una afirmación pues veía mis ojos relucir al ver las estanterías repletas de diferentes libros-

-Así es, me gusta mucho, y también escribirlos…

-Ya veo bueno voy al mostrador si quieres algo solo dímelo

-Claro-le respondí con rapidez y me puse a inspeccionar los libros asta que vi uno en la parte de atrás de la librería donde estaban los libros sobre brujas, hechiceros, criaturas mitológicas de la región y hechizos de todo tipo, sonreí la mente humana se inventaba muchas cosas de estas…cosas que no eran para nada reales…pero mire hacia arriba del todo en la parte mas alta de la estantería un libro negro bastante grueso en la portada no había nada pero tenia detalles en plateado, lo abrí a ver de que trataba y para mi propia impresión estaba en blanco, ni una sola rayada de bolígrafo, pluma o lapicero manchaba sus inmaculadas paginas, supe que era antiguo aunque las paginas estaban muy blancas…y lo supe por ello, todos los libros ahora eran de paginas recicladas un decreto que impusieron hace un tiempo los únicos que no eran de papel reciclado eran los que son realmente caros, deje el libro en su sitio ¿para que quería un libro en blanco? Y cogí un libro sobre mitología, era lo único que me gustaba que se pudiera clasificar como mágico lo demás…un poco extraño, fui hacia la mujer y esta me sonrió y miro el libro negro que tenia entre mis manos junto con el otro de mitología, me sentí un poco atontada juraría haber dejado el libro en sus sitio ¿verdad?

- ¿Te llevas ambos?-me dijo la mujer mirando fijamente-

-Este no…-le dije mientras le tendía el extraño cuaderno pues libro no era-

-Mmm por que esta en blanco -me dijo afirmándomelo y yo la mire con una mirada atontada-te lo doy después de todo no creo que consiga vender un libro en blanco-me dijo mientras me cobraba el otro libro y metía ambos en la bolsa- son 8'50 €.

Le entregué el dinero afortunadamente me había llevado la cartera, también le pedí que me cobrara unos chicles, era mi nuevo vicio para no morderme las uñas, mantenía la boca ocupada aunque a mi madre le crispaba que estuviera a todas horas con un chicle o un caramelo, salí de la tienda mientras la mujer me miraba sonriente y doble la esquina para dirigirme hacia mi casa…

-Comienza el juego muchachita…espero que sepas cuidar de el...y hacerle ver las cosas como deben ser…-murmuro la anciana-

Llegue a casa algo aturdida, creo que acabe peor de cómo salí, pero me daba igual después de todo había conseguido un cuaderno gratis…podría escribir algo en este cuaderno después de todo la cubierta es hermosa,

-Si eso haré en cuanto me duche…aunque…por poner un párrafo no pasara nada- lo dije en voz alta y me senté en la mesa cogí mi bolígrafo y comencé a escribir con rapidez y buena letra, estuve 10 minutos escribiendo y cuando terminé sin darme cuenta había escrito 6 paginas, sonreí y me levante de la mesa cerrando el libro y el bolígrafo, cogí una toalla y las zapatillas ya cuando terminara de ducharme me vestiría en mi cuarto, baje las escaleras con rapidez y me metí en el baño necesitaba una buena ducha…

-¡Qué delicia!-exclamé mientras sentía el agua caer por mi piel, me encantaba ducharme era paz y tranquilidad además siempre se me despejaban las ideas cuando me duchaba, suspire de puro placer y termine de aclarar el cabello y mi cuerpo, en cuanto lo hice salí de la ducha y me seque un poco pero mi pelo seguía mojado ya lo secaría bien en mi cuarto, subí las escaleras de nuevo con la toalla y las zapatillas y entre rápidamente cerrando al puerta tras de mi, pero sin girarme aun a mi habitación…

Había algo raro…yo no recordaba haber apagado las luces de mi cuarto, las deje encendidas ¿verdad?… me acerqué al interruptor y encendí la luz…en cuanto lo hice me arrepentí de ello…

-¡Sota!-grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me abalanzaba sobre mi hermano pequeño-

-¡Ah no para hermana!-me pedía mientras yo le daba con la revista en la cabeza sujetándome bien la toalla-

-Lo siento, lo siento-me decía mi hermano mientras salía del cuarto y yo veía todas mis revistas tiradas sobre la cama y mi portátil abierto, este niño…que ser mas cotilla, no puede haber alguien mas cotilla que el, cerré bien la puerta y me vestí con un pijama de manga larga verde militar y deje mi cabello suelto para que se secara al aire, subí la persiana dejando ver una hermosa luna y algunas estrellas pues el pueblo era pequeño y no tenia muchas luces…

-Hermoso…-susurre mientras me sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana y sentí al viento jugar con mi pelo, era realmente estimulante y placentero, cogí mi nuevo libro y me puse a escribir, después de todo no tenia otra cosa que hacer…

Sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida contra la reja de hierro que cubría la ventana…lo ultimo que recuerdo es una mano que me acariciaba el cabello…o tal vez era el viento…

_Hola!, este fic lleva bastante tiempo abandonado en una carpeta de mi ordenador,_

_lo tengo terminado y se me ha ocurrido subirlo, mi escritura ha mejorado desde que lo termine, _

_pero no voy a repasarlo, creo que me quedo bien en su momento y no veo productivo cambiarlo, _

_espero que les guste._

_Amnii_


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Hermana despierta!

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y me di cuenta que estaba tendida en mi cama y arropada, mire a Sota que me movía con rapidez, estaba muy contento, demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa Sota?-le pregunte bostezando sin demasiado entusiasmo-

-Vamos a ir a la ciudad de aquí al lado hermana verdad que vendrás-le oí decirme ilusionado –

-No-fue mi respuesta tajante lo que hizo que mi hermano se quedara con cara de tonto y yo soltara una risita mientras él me reclamaba que porque yo solamente dije un estoy cansada id ustedes total no me perderé nada, refunfuñando salió del cuarto mientras yo me volvía a echar en la cama, no sabía porque pero había dormido mucho mejor que otras veces…muchísimo mejor…

Mis padres y mi hermano se fueron con viento fresco dejándome la casa para mi sola, si tuviera amigas estaría bien pero…no era así…sonreí tristemente mientras bajaba a la cocina y me preparaba unas tostadas con mantequilla, ahora que lo pienso…

-Yo me quede dormida en la ventana…-susurré sin comprender, entonces como había llegado a parar a la cama…quizás me fui sola o mi padre me llevo…si seria eso, si no quien podría haber sido ¿El fantasma de la ópera?, reí por mis ocurrencias y me tome mis tostadas estaba muy hambrienta, en cuanto desayune me subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y aun en pijama puse la radio, tenía ganas de música…

-Lo que no encaja conmigo es que eres fruto prohibido  
Cuando te quito el vestido no dices eso mi amor  
Cuando yo bailo y te miro te pones tan agresivo  
Es que mi vicio eres tu oh this is for you

Me gustaba la canción aunque era algo repetitiva pero la tarareaba mientras movía un poco las caderas y terminaba de colocar las cosas en mi cuarto, en 10 minutos había terminado con todo…después de todo…tampoco tenía tantas cosas…seguí escuchando música y me tumbe en la cama boca arriba.

-Odio mi vida, no es interesante, es monótona y aburrida, por no hablar de triste…tengo una vida muy triste…-sola…así es como me siento…sola en una casa que aunque estuviera llena de gente la cosa no cambiaria…no tengo nada interesante en mi vida…ya había dejado de lado cualquier amistad y por supuesto el amor…si no estaba en un sitio mucho tiempo como demonios me iba a enamorar…el amor era de tontos…además yo…soy un bicho raro…

-Mejor voy a hacerme la comida para más tarde…-susurré mientras me levantaba de la cama para evitar aquellos pensamientos que me dolían tantísimo y bajé con rapidez las escaleras-

-Bien mmm comeré… tortilla de patatas –dije contenta mientras sacaba las patatas y las comenzaba a pelar era algo que se me daba muy bien –

De pronto el cuchillo se me resbalo y me hizo un corte bastante profundo en la mano, justamente en la palma por lo que grité de dolor y rápidamente puse mi mano sangrante bajo el grifo del agua, pero esta no paraba de sangrar no es que fuera mucho pero…sollocé…me dolía…estaba cansada…y sola…

Saque la mano del grifo mirando como la sangre caía por mi mano…ya casi no sangraba, me separe del grifo y comencé a andar hacia el salón para sentarme y tranquilizarme…pero me tropecé con el monopatín de Sota y justamente cuando me iba a experimentar la caída de mi vida unas manos me sujetaron por la cintura y me mantuvieron ilesa, lejos del suelo en donde debería estar estampada en esos instantes…pero eso no era lo que más me preocupaba…si no que…se suponía que no había nadie en casa ¿verdad?

Me giré con miedo y mire a mi "salvador" comencé a mirarlo de la cintura para arriba…llevaba un extraño traje rojo me recordaba a los antiguos trajes japoneses…seguí subiendo la mirada y vi un rosario negro y malva, el cabello lo tenía plateado y largo…muy largo…más de lo que lo tenía cualquier muchacho de mi edad, le mire a la cara…era increíblemente guapo, muy varonil y tenía dos hermosos ojos dorados como el sol…lo último que vi fue lo que me asusto…

-¡AHHHH!-grite con todas mis fuerzas-

-¡No grites!-me dijo el extraño con una voz sumamente varonil y sensual con un toque de enfado- ¡encima que no te dejo caer y así me lo agradeces!

-¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?-dije separándome de él con rapidez y mirando su cabeza…en la que había… ¿¡¿¡DOS OREJAS DE PERRO?

-¡Tranquilízate niña! Odio que me griten-le oí decir mientras se acercaba a mí con determinación-

-¡¿Que eres un cosplayer?-dije sin pensar y alejándome de él-

-¿Un qué?-me pregunto frunciendo el ceño y en ese momento me fije en sus garras-

-Dios mío…-mi cara reflejó horror- ¡Eres un asesino!

-¡No soy ningún asesino!-me gritó enfadado- ¡Déjame que te explique las cosas!

-¡No te acerques!-le dije amanzanándole con una lámpara de mesa, lo primero que cogí-

-¡Ni se te ocurra lanzármela!-tarde ya se la había lanzado y le dio en toda la cabeza, al ver que no surgía efecto le lancé todo lo que pude hasta que le di demasiado fuerte y se desmayó-

-Gracias a Dios-susurré como podía cogí la comba de sota y le até con fuerza y para defenderme por si despertaba cogí la raqueta de bádminton…

Estaba asustada…muy asustada, la mano me dolía, estaba sola en casa, un completo extraño había entrado en mi casa como si nada, le había lanzado de todo hasta dejarle K.O y encima…parecía un… ¿Monstruo?, me acerque a él un poco y le toque las extrañas orejas y pude ver que eran reales…eso sí que me asustó pero no por ello dejé de acariciarle las orejas, no sabía porque pero me gustaba hacerlo.

-Oye deja de hacer eso, no me gusta que me toquen las orejas y menos la persona que me ha atacado y atado-oí decir al muchacho, le miré con temor, el me devolvió la mirada con esos grandes ojos dorados con un deje de enfado mientras yo tenía cara de tonta aun con las manos en sus orejas y mirándole atentamente a los ojos…

-Te estoy hablando muchacha-no hizo falta que lo repitiera más, me separe con rapidez haciendo que mi venda improvisada con un servilleta se cayera dejando ver mi herida y yo soltara un gemido de dolor, el muchacho me seguía mirando atentamente.

-Muchacha suéltame y déjame ver la herida-me ordeno con voz solemne y sin temblar, no el no temblaba…la que temblaba era yo, simplemente negué con la cabeza y me aleje de él más de lo que ya estaba…

- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?-le pregunte con miedo, el muchacho rió arrogantemente-

-Me tienes miedo-no era una pregunta, si no una afirmación-

-No es cierto-negué lo que era fácilmente visible pues mi corazón latía desbocado-

-No sabes mentir humana además, no te aré daño más bien te ayudare pero suéltame, aunque quisiera hacerte daño no podría-yo dude pero él me miro de una forma tan comprometedora y dura que me mordí el labio y lo solté, el muchacho sonrió y se levanto para coger mi mano y tocar la herida, no sentí ningún dolor ni nada…solo una extraña calidez…y a mi corazón desbocado…cualquiera podía oír mis latidos frenéticos y desesperados…

-Ya esta-dijo el simplemente, soltándome y mirándome-

Me mire la mano…no había rastro alguno de herida…un momento eso era totalmente imposible no había nada que curara así de rápido un corte de esa profundidad…o al menos nada humano…

-¿Qué eres?-le pregunté con temor-

-Por desgracia soy tu esclavo-me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa en los labios-

Ah mi esclavo, suspire aliviada…¡UN MOMENTO DIJO ESCLAVO! Dios mío…tengo un… ¿Esclavo? negué con la cabeza imposible…no, no podía ser…era algo…estúpido...

-Deja de bromear-le dije con un temblor en mi voz-

-No bromeo, hablo en serio, aunque tú no lo sepas aceptaste el contrato, y no puedes deshacerte de mí, aunque si lo intentaras serias la primera-dijo el distraídamente mientras miraba la casa-

-¿La primera?-repetí mientras intentaba reorganizar mis ideas inútilmente, no podía ser cierto, no he aceptado nada ¿Verdad?, nada de nada

-Eres la más extraña eso sí-me dijo sin mucho ánimo- por cierto debería explicarte como son las cosas, pero es la hora de comer y yo tengo hambre.

Parpadee varias veces y lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-No me mires así mi señora-dijo él en tono burlón mientras chasqueaba los dedos y en la mesa de la cocina aparecía el almuerzo, que consistía en ramen.

-¡Qué demonios eres!

-Mmm lo acabas de decir-me dijo masticando la comida-soy un demonio

-¿Demonio?-repetí sin creérmelo-estas de broma verdad di que si por Dios.

-Mmm no señorita-él seguía comiendo como si nada-oye puedes comer no lo he envenenado no me servirás de nada muerta.

Me asuste más de lo que ya estaba al oír la declaración tan honesta de él y me senté a la mesa mientras comenzaba a comer…que escena más absurda, acabo de conocerle se supone que no es humano y es mi esclavo…

-El contrato lo aceptaste al coger el libro-me explico terminando de comer su plato con muchísima rapidez-y es irrompible.

-Pero…que acepte…-dije con temor mientras él me miraba y sonreía-

-Aceptaste ser mi ama durante un tiempo…hasta que te canses de mi… y la única forma de desacerté de mi es dejando que yo cumpla tu mayor deseo.

-Mi mayor deseo…-repetí aturdida-

-Así es, lo que más quieras y desees, entonces seré libre…he tenido como 50 o más amas distintas ninguna a sido capaz de conseguirme liberar…aunque tampoco ponían mucho empeño las muy perras…

-Oh entonces…¡ sal de mi vida vete!-dije sin pensármelo ni un segundo el rió por mi comportamiento-

-Eso no sale del corazón, ni es tu mayor deseo chica, así que prueba de otra forma, digamos que seré como el genio de la lámpara maravillosa…solo que…no desaparezco…una vez que me presento ante mi nueva ama cualquiera puede verme incluida tu familia…

No le deje terminar grite mirándole escandalizada.

-¡Quieres decir que mi familia podrá verte saber que estas aquí!

-Sí, pero si me dejaras terminar de hablar podría decirte que no debes preocuparte-refunfuño –

-¡Por qué no debo preocuparme según tu!

-Porque les he implantado unos recuerdos, cuando lleguen pensaran que soy el hijo de unos amigos suyos y que pasare aquí una temporada-dijo con tranquilidad-

-Entiendo…-respondí con suavidad mientras terminaba de comer la verdad es que se me había ido el apetito-

-Por cierto...bonita bata-dijo riendo mientras yo miraba mi bata de ositos y me sonrojaba-


	3. Chapter 3

Salí corriendo a mi cuarto y me vestí con unos vaqueros y una camiseta roja, al bajar lo vi mirando el televisor sin mucho entusiasmo como si se aburriera muchísimo.

Me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió divertido al verme todavía despeinada y descalza.

-Veo que mi presencia te perturba –me dijo en tono de burla-

-No es cierto, porque en realidad tu no estás aquí solo eres parte de mi imaginación, si solamente eso, tengo demasiado estrés-intente convencerme de ello mientras él se reía-

-Claro lo que tu digas y cuando veas que tu familia me puede ver dirás que soy una alucinación colectiva-dijo el riéndose…su risa era tan sensual y profunda, lo mire con odio y mientras intentaba colocarme el pelo pensaba en todo, y si el era real …y si el…existía…no eso es imposible, estas cosas solo pasan en las películas y en los libros Kagome, me repetí mentalmente mientras me recogía el cabello con rapidez, limpié la mesa mientras mi alucinación seguía viendo la televisión.

-No soy ninguna alucinación-me repitió ¿Acaso sabía leer la mente?-

-No no se leer la mente-me dijo y yo le mire con miedo sí que sabía-

-Eres demasiado transparente, no puedo leer mentes a no ser que la persona me deje-se giró y me miró- pero para ver tu mente no necesito tu permiso eres como un libro abierto ante mis ojos.

Y que ojos, pensé mientras le miraba embobada, el soltó una risa arrogante al ver cómo le miraba y yo me sonroje mirando a otro lado.

-Desaparecerás y todo volverá a la normalidad-me repetía, una parte de mi quería que él fuera una alucinación pero por otra parte…algo en mi se negaba a ello…-

-Kagome como hago para que veas que soy real-me dijo pronunciando mi nombre por primera vez, que bien sonaba de sus labios…sinceramente me estaba volviendo loca…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-le pregunte con miedo-

-Fácil-me dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba sensualmente a mi hasta ponerse frente a mí y agacharse para susurrarme algo al oído…-se todo sobre ti…tus gustos…tus pensamientos…tu personalidad…tu pasado…y también tu talla de sujetador-cuando oí lo ultimo me cabree y le pegué una buena torta dejándole marcada la cara y a él mirándome con cara de bobo-

-¡Auch!-grito mientras me miraba mal- ¿Qué dije?

-¡Pervertido!-le pegué en la otra mejilla con rapidez y me aleje de él sonrojada, esta alucinación era horrible…

Termine de recoger y mire la hora aun enfadada, ¡quien se creía! , ¡Por mucha alucinación que fuera eso no le daba derecho a hacer lo que él quisiera!Ni saber nada de su vida privada, era un pervertido…

-Asqueroso pervertido, alucinación tonta-susurré con enfado-

-Niña tonta y desconfiada por no decir violenta, alégrate de que no pego a mujeres-dijo una voz varonil tras de mí, no me hizo falta ni darme la vuelta, sabía perfectamente quien era...aunque no conociera hace mucho, su voz…esta ya era inconfundiblemente profunda, grave, y masculina, moví un poco la cabeza intentando separar de mi mente esos pensamientos y suspire, este día iba a ser muy largo…

-¿Te comió al lengua el gato?-me pregunto mofándose de mí, lo que me enfado aun más de lo que ya estaba y le tire lo primero que vi, mi "libro", cuando vio que este iba a caer al suelo se asusto y lo cogió con cuidado y rapidez tratándolo como si fuera de porcelana lo que me extraño bastante.

-¡Estúpida acaso quieres matarme!-me grito enfadado acercándose a mí-

-¡Qué dices idiota te he lanzado lámparas y no te he matado como voy a hacerlo con un libro!-su mirada furiosa me hizo temblar y retrocedí un poco, mientras él se acercaba mas a mí y yo seguía retrocediendo hasta que me encontré con la pared y el estaba a centímetros de mi-

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, si le pasa algo al libro te enteraras de quién soy yo. ¿Me has entendido? Cualquier daño que sufra el libro acabara en mi cuerpo-me lo dijo tan serio y frió que me dio miedo y asentí con la cabeza mientras él me tendía el libro y yo lo aceptaba con las manos temblando lo que hizo que el relajara sus músculos y me mirara fijamente con amabilidad pero arrogancia y aun algo de enfado-

-Siento haber sido tan brusco, tú no lo sabías-me dijo con rapidez y algo de incomodidad, no debía estar acostumbrado a disculparse-

-No pasa nada-tartamudee mientras el suspiraba y se sentaba en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, el chico raro cerró los ojos mientras pensaba-

Mire la hora, eran las 5:30, entre una cosa y otra no me había dado cuenta de la hora, quizás en una hora más habrían llegado mis padres y mi hermano, ¡Genial! Si él no era una alucinación como les explicaba que estuviera en casa, que les diría "papá, mama, Sota, es mi nuevo esclavo , es todo mío así que podría mandarle hacer las cosas de casa y darnos masajes además de que parece ser que tiene magia ¿Qué os parece? además esta como un tren" no eso no era algo que se pudiera decir sin que me mandaran directamente al psicólogo, y si les digo toda la verdad se quedaran con la boca abierta aparte de que me encerraran en un manicomio, de cualquier forma acabare tachada de loca, además no sé ni el nombre de mi "esclavo"

-Por cierto chico… ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté mientras el abría un ojo y sonreía arrogantemente-

-Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías.

-Sigo pensando que eres una alucinación pero quiero llamarte de alguna forma aparte de alucinación temporal.

Lanzó una especie de gruñido pues la broma no pareció gustarle demasiado por su ceño fruncido mientras cerraba el ojo que había abierto y seguía con la misma expresión de serenidad y despreocupación.

-Mi nombre es InuYasha-dijo con voz solemne-

- ¿Perro?-pregunte sin pensar-

Me miró de una forma asesina y yo tragué saliva con fuerza lo que hizo que el sonriera vagamente.

-Si fuera un perro ya te abría mordido.

-Y si fueras un gato serias NekoYasha-dije como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo-

-Grr…no tientes a la suerte niña y sobre todo… ¡No me llames gato!

-Está bien

A Inuyasha no le gustaban los gatos, fue lo que deduje mientras ponía la radio y navegaba por Internet tranquilamente…con la esperanza que todo fuera un sueño…

A la media hora volvía a estar aburrida, el parecía no estar en el cuarto, aunque no me había girado a comprobarlo sabia que seguía hay, sentía a alguien observarme y ciertamente…no me gustaba nada que me miraran de esa forma que hacía que me sintiera tan incómoda.

-¡Deja de mirarme!-le grite muy enfadada eso de que me miraran tanto no me gustaba nada de nada-

-¡No grites niña!-se tapo las orejas con las manos para no escuchar mi grito-

-¡Pues deja de mirarme así!-odiaba que me miraran así de esa forma tan incómoda y mas el que parecía poder leerme la mente-

-¡Qué no leo mentes!-me repitió por segunda vez en el día-

-¡Así pues dime como consigues saber que pienso!

-Ya te lo dije eres muy transparente-me repitió mientras me miraba como si yo tuviera escrito los pensamientos en la cara-

Me irrite ante su sonrisa arrogante y confiada además era cosa mía o…me estaba mirando descaradamente los pechos….cogí lo primero que tuve a mi mano que fue una fotografía de cuando tenía 7 años y le di con toda la foto en la frente…

-¡Pervertido descarado pedófilo!

-¡Auch! ¡Niña estás loca casi me matas!

-¡Eso te vendría bien!-no pude seguir echándole la bronca pues oí como se abría la puerta de la entrada y unas voces muy conocidas entraban en la casa…

-¡Mis padres!

-¿Eh…?-no le deje decir nada de un empujón lo metí en el armario y cerré este con llave, salí de mi cuarto intentando parecer calmada y salude…

-Hola papá, mama, Sota.

-Hermanita ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas muy educada.

-No es que…-mierda el niño tonto se había dado cuenta y ahora que hago no puedo decirles la verdad sobre ese supuesto esclavo mío…

-No Sota es que ella es así de tonta.

Me gire lentamente al oír esas palabras esa voz…no podía ser…Inuyasha estaba detrás de mí con un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta roja que marcaba sus músculos, y el pelo negro sin orejas algunas….

-¡Qué haces aquí!-le grité sin pensármelo ni un segundo-

-Vivo aquí también ¿O no te acuerdas?–me miró burlonamente, eso me hizo enfurecer y mi cara seguramente se torno a roja…

-Claro hermanita Inuyasha vive con nosotros ¿Acaso te has golpeado la cabeza?

-Eso hija estas bien ¿Por qué te extrañas de que este aquí?- con eso ultimo que dijo mi padre estaba segura de que Inuyasha había hecho algo…¡Toda mi familia parecía conocerle!

-¡Feh! se termino de volver loca –con esa última frase Inuyasha se fue hacia la cocina con mucha tranquilidad y seguridad…y yo...pues…la verdad…Inuyasha tiene buen culo…deje de mirarle su…trasero y sacudí la cabeza mientras mi hermano me miraba raro era el único que quedaba junto a mi yo simplemente me encerré en mi cuarto definitivamente esto era una pesadilla…


	4. Chapter 4

Abrí pesadamente los ojos, estaba cansada y con dolor de cuello, cuando me había acostado aun oía a Inuyasha abajo hablar tranquilamente con mis padres como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, pero no era normal…por muchas razones pero con citar tres me sobra..

1º Inuyasha no es HUMANO

2º Mi familia PARECE conocerle

3º Es endiabladamente GUAPO

Además he de añadir el hecho de que es mi "esclavo" o eso me dijo el…aunque cualquier chica sana de mi edad le pediría lo que estoy pensarlo sin dudarlo… ¡Pero yo no soy así! ¡No soy una pervertida!

-¡No señor! ¡Eso nunca!

-¿Qué gritas?-dijo una voz a mi espalda sin darme cuenta lo último lo dije en voz alta, me gire y vi a Inuyasha tan tranquilo mirándome como si yo fuera la cosa más aburrida y simple del mundo, bueno tal vez si lo era…

-¡Tu! ¡Alucinación colectiva fuera de mi cuarto!

-No soy tu alucinación colectiva ni la de tu familia, si existo- me dijo con enfado y aburrimiento seguramente estaba arto de que le dijera alucinación colectiva o simplemente alucinación pero no podía pensar en el de otra forma, bueno si que podía pero de esas otras formas no pensaba ponerme a pensar.

-Oye tus padres se fueron a por los libros de tu hermano-me dijo mirando mi pelo negro revuelto y mi pijama arrugado, la verdad, yo no tenía la mejor pinta del mundo-

-¿y Sota?

-También se fue con ellos.

- ¡Ok y ahora desaparece alucinación!-le ordene-

El simplemente me miro como diciendo déjate de alucinaciones y otras tonterías no estoy para bromas, yo suspire y subí a mi habitación a vestirme mientras subía las escaleras sentía la mirada de él recorrerme y no me gustaba nada…o mierda a quien quería engañar si me gustaba esa alucinación tan…tremendamente sensual, sexy, guapo ¡yo que sé!

Termine de subir la escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto con rapidez no quería seguir sintiendo esa mirada me ponía nerviosa y me hacía pensar cosas raras, abrí el armario y cogí lo primero que vi una camiseta verde con letras plateadas y unos pantalones vaqueros anchos junto con mis zapatillas de deporte unas converses verdes me cepille el pelo rápidamente cojeándome dos colas y salí pitando del cuarto también me había echado colonia en ese momento yo olía a vainilla, me encantaba esa colonia olía endiabladamente bien, corrí escaleras abajo y me choque con algo…

-¡Auch!-casi caigo al suelo, pero algo me cogió del brazo para que no acabara en el suelo, esta situación me sonaba vagamente…

-Serás torpe estas toda la vida cayéndote….

Levante la cabeza al oír la voz masculina y lo mire muy mal mientras me soltaba de el rápidamente como si me diera calambre cosa que no era así ni mucho menos pues la sensación había sido cálida…y hermosa…

-Eres tu el que siempre esta donde no debe de estar –le dije enfadada mientras me iba hacia la cocina con rapidez aunque él me seguía-

-Que quieres decir con eso… si quieres la próxima vez te dejare caer niña desagradecida

-Si me caigo ya me levantare yo sola, no te necesito para nada –le dije fríamente mientras me comía un bollo tenía pensado salir a al pueblo, tal vez allí me podría relajar como dios manda…

-Muy bien no me preocupare más por ti –me dijo duramente mientras desaparecía de golpe, yo me quede mirando el lugar en donde él se había desvanecido durante un instante, para luego sacudir la cabeza y coger las llaves cerrando la casa…

-¡Bien a olvidarme de ese tonto!-me dije a mi misma pero la verdad es que llevaba el cuaderno de él en el bolso junto con el móvil y las llaves.

Estaba enfadada así que andaba bastante rápido. De pronto sentí un aire frío golpearme en la espalda, sin darme cuenta solté un pequeño quejido de golpe comenzaba a tener algo de frió pero no por ello deje de andar, al contrario si no que incremente la velocidad notablemente hasta llegar a un parque.

Me di la vuelta con rapidez había sentido a alguien observarme minuciosamente tras de mí, y quería asegurarme de ello aunque tenía miedo, miedo de encontrarme con un violador, un asesino, un ladrón o cualquier otra persona que pudiera hacerme daño…

-¿A qué viene esa cara?

Me quede mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos…¡Sera idiota me ha estado siguiendo!

-¡Eras tú!-le grite sin pensar mientras me mira interrogante.

-Si soy yo ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo idiota! ¡Me asustaste como se te ocurre seguirme!

-Yo no te estado siguiendo niña acabo de aparecer pues tus padres han llamado.

-¡Cómo que no me has estado siguiendo!

-No me grites

Cogí aire cabreada intentando no matarle lenta y dolorosamente pero eso me era imposible, tengo autocontrol pero no tanto como para aguantarle a él.

- Te saldrán arrugas –susurro bajito para que yo no le escuchara pero le fue en vano, aunque no lo pareciera yo tengo buen oído, cuando quiero…

-¡Imbécil!

Antes de que él pudiera detenerme comience a andar rápidamente, pero tarde me di cuenta de que él era muchísimo más rápido que yo…mil veces más rápido, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba delante de mi mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-¿Me dejaras hablar?-me dijo con esa voz tan varonil que me ponía nerviosa… demasiado para mi mala suerte y el debió de notarlo pues me miro fijamente mientras mi corazón latía desbocado mi respiración era rápida y dificultosa…me estaba poniendo nerviosa por su cercanía…su olor… -¡Kya!-le di un empujón y salí corriendo estaba muy nerviosa, sí, esa era la palabra, bueno tal vez no pero, estaba aturdida no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, el se pego demasiado a mi cuerpo, y yo pude notar todos y cada uno de sus músculos, y como mi cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo; esto hizo que una ola de calor me atravesara de arriba abajo, un escalofrió, quizás de placer, me recorrió la espalda, su olor me mareaba, me hacía sentir débil.

Y entonces es cuando lo note, un bulto, en cierta zona.

Para mí eso no era humano, eso era… ¿grande?; o quizás era la inexperiencia, vale si lo era pero esas cosas les pasan a todos los hombres ¿no?

Me asusté y salí corriendo, mi corazón latía a diez mil por hora, y el aire entraba cada vez peor en mis pulmones; no sé como lo hice pero llegué a casa y cerré la puerta por si él volvía a entrar.

-A correr tocan –me digo a mi misma y subo corriendo pero a buenas horas he subido…delante de mi estaba un Inuyasha mirándome apoyado entre la puerta de mi cuarto y el pasillo…

-¿Mujer porque sales corriendo?

¡Y encima me lo pregunta!¡Cómo puede tener tanta cara dura de preguntármelo encima! Después de haber hecho que me sonrojara de esa manera…además ahora que lo pienso… ¿donde estarán los demás?

- Tus padres fueron a terminar de comprar algunos muebles.

Lo miré asustada ¿acaso podía leerme la mente? No eso no por dios…

-Eres muy transparente –me dijo muy tranquilo- y ahora hazme algo de comer.

-¡Si hombre! ¡Preparártelo tú! ¡Y déjame a mi tranquila!

Lo miré enfadada y el esta tan tranquilo mirándome demasiado como si…vale eso que acabo de pensar no es lo que él está haciendo...no, no… o quizás si…es cosa mía o me está mirando muy…intensamente…vale Kagome tranquilízate… solamente…respira y no te lo cargues aun además sería una gran pena…

-No pienso hacer de tu sirvienta.

-No ya si para eso estoy yo, pero no dejaras que me muera de hambre ¿cierto?

-Haz como ayer y consigue hacer aparecer tu comida tu solo señor listillo.

-¿Piensas dejar que me muera de hambre?-me dijo Inuyasha intentando darme pena, y lo estaba consiguiendo, diablos ese hombre era endiabladamente atractivo, y pidiéndome las cosas de esa forma hacia que en mi corazón latiera fuertemente.

-¡Déjame y prepáratela tu!

Cuando le grité salí corriendo para no seguir viéndole, no se lo que me pasa cuando le miro, ¿tendrá que ver con el libro cierto?, si seguro que es eso, pero pienso sacarle información acerca de todo este embrollo…

-Parece que la pongo nerviosa…-susurro Inuyasha mientras sonreía y hacia aparecer una manzana que acaba siendo mordida por el-

-¡Demonios! ¿Porque a mí?-susurré cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y puse la mesita de noche para bloquear la única entrada a mi cuarto- bien así no podrá entrar y podré estar tranquila.

Entonces algo llamo mi atención en la ventana, me asome y vi como mis padres estaban llegando despreocupados a casa, bien así sí que Inuyasha no me molestaría y podría tener la tranquilidad que yo deseaba.


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Hermana!- dijo Sota mientras entraba en mi cuarto sin pedir permiso ni nada arrastrando la mesita de noche y así abriendo paso a mi cuarto-

-¡Sota fuera!-le grité mientras el niño negaba con la cabeza-

-¡Llévame al parque!-genial ahora el niño me pedía que le llevara al parque justamente ahora cuando hacia un rato había estado allí y no me había gustado la visita para nada.

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué? No es justo hermana no seas mala llévame ¿qué te cuesta?

-Mucho me cuesta.

-¡Jo hermana!-Sota empezó a patalear como un niño chico, lo cual lo era así que me di por vencida y asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Esta bien! Pero solo un rato

Mire como Sota salía corriendo feliz y en su lugar entraba a la habitación Inuyasha con el cabello ahora negro atado en una coleta alta, iba bastante informal, una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros con unas deportivas negras y rojas de su cuello seguía colgando ese extraño rosario que me llamo la atención desde el primer momento que le vi, bueno me llamo la atención antes de ver sus orejas.

-Os acompañare-fue lo único que dijo, ni me dio tiempo a contradecirle, pues salio de mi cuarto tan rápido como entro y le escuche bajar las escaleras-

-¡Que antipático es!

-¡Vamos hermana!-me grito Sota desde abajo, si que había tardado poco ese niño, se nota que cuando le interesa algo…

-si ya voy, ya voy.

Bajé las escaleras con rapidez y mire a ambos chicos, Sota estaba demasiado ocupado pegando saltos feliz para darse cuenta, pero Inuyasha si se dio cuenta y me devolvió la mirada tranquilamente, ¡vale en que estúpido momento se me ocurrió mirarle!

Intentando no seguir mirándole cogía las llaves y salí de la casa seguida de Sota e Inuyasha, andaba rápidamente para no dejarme vencer por la tentación de darme la vuelta y mirarle, no, eso no lo pensaba hacer, nunca…

-¡Parque!-mire a sota escandalizada por su grito, este niño nunca podía estarse quieto-

-No le mires así tiene derecho a divertirse-me dijo Inuyasha mirándome- es que por tu cara adivine que no te gustaba que tu hermano gritara.

-No no me gusta, llama mucho la atención-le dije a Inuyasha mientras andaba y me sentaba en un banco verde de hierro ya oxidado-

-Sabes que eres una amargada-me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado-

-Si lo sé y no necesito que tú me lo digas.

-Si no te lo digo yo quien te lo dirá.

-No necesito que nadie me lo diga, y tampoco te necesito a ti.

-Si me necesitas Kagome y lo sabes…

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras me sonrojé, había dicho mi nombre de una forma indescriptible que había hecho que mis piernas flaquearan, agradecía a dios estar sentada en este momento, porque si no seguro que hubiera acabado en el suelo.

Inuyasha no volvió a decir nada en el resto de la tarde, simplemente se dedico a observar el lugar desde su cómoda posición en el banco, yo había estado lo mas alejada posible pero era como una maldición, ese chico, no mejor dicho ese hombre conseguía atraerme como ningún otro ser del sexo contrario lo había conseguido nunca, vale si me encantaban las novelas de amor y seducción, donde los protagonistas eran altos hombres, de grandes músculos y hermosos ojos además de ser muy amables con la mujer a la que aman, maldición yo también quería un hombre que me dijera que era hermosa, que me besara cuando menos me lo esperara y me cuidara como si estuviera echa de porcelana, debía ser maravilloso.

-Deja de soñar…-me dije a mi misma mientras me levantaba de la cama donde me había tumbado hacia ya una hora y media, en cuanto había llegado del parque, no quería saber nada de nadie, estaba hecha un lío por muchas cosas, pero todas estaban centradas en lo mismo, un hombre, Inuyasha…

-No puedo seguir pensando en el, maldición algo me hizo ese idiota estoy segura…-susurré mientras salía del cuarto y bajaba a cenar-

-Por fin te dignas a bajar Kagome-me dijo mi padre mientras yo solo me encogía de hombros y me sentaba tranquilamente al lado de mi padre-

-Antes no tenía hambre-mentira, si que había tenido y bastante pero no estaba de humor…-

-Bueno pues ahora cena-me ordeno mi padre con voz potente y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, entendía que se preocuparan últimamente había perdido peso, pero tampoco era para ponerse tan severo, después de todo a mí el apetito no se me había ido, o al menos por ahora.

-Pareces un palillo.

Miré a Inuyasha con mala cara como se atrevía a decirme palillo vale estaba delgada pero no era para tanto, me estaba hartando de ese hombre idiota y tonto, encima ahora había empezado a tomarle por un hombre, desde cuando lo era…vale le saque el doble sentido a esa frase, pero no quiero ni imaginármelo…

-No soy un palillo

-Si lo eres y uno de los más finos-dijo sin inmutarse mientras seguía devorando sus patatas fritas con una hamburguesa-

-Y tú te pondrás como un cerdo

Inuyasha miro como mi padre se iba y nos quedábamos los dos solos pues Sota estaba jugando a los videojuegos y mi madre cocinando.

-Yo no engordo, para ello hago gimnasia no tengo nada de grasa en mi cuerpo si quieres te lo demuestro-sonrió de forma seductora y me miro con sus grandes ojos endiabladamente hermosos-

Vale debo admitirlo me quede con la boca abierta y varias ideas pasaron por mi mente, ideas no muy educativas…mierda me estaba volviendo una pervertida, y solo hacía 5 días que ese hombre había entrado en mi vida para fastidiármela aun mas.

-No gracias no quiero saber nada de ti ni de la grasa que no tienes.

Inuyasha rió con esa voz profunda y varonil que tanto me gustaba pero que jamás admitiría que me estaba volviendo loca, agradecía al cielo que mi madre llegara con mi cena, comí rápidamente para alejarme de un Inuyasha demasiado atrevido para mi gusto, ese hombre no sabía cerrar la maldita boca, toda la cena había estado diciendo frases con dobles sentidos que captaba al rato, pues menudos dobles sentidos, solo de pensarlo me vuelvo a sonrojar…

-Kagome-dijo Inuyasha entrando en mi cuarto-que ¿entonces aceptas mi propuesta?-susurro contra mi cuello pues me había pillado de espaldas a la puerta en medio de la habitación de pie pensando, tenía que aprender a no quedarme de pie pensando como las bobas-

-Ni en tus mejores sueños…

Inuyasha solo sonrió y juraría que rozo con sus colmillos mi cuello, pero antes de que ni siquiera podría darme la vuelta el me había soltado y había vuelto a ser el Inuyasha de cabello negro y sin orejas, mi hermano había entrado a mi cuarto…

-Hermana vamos a jugar a la cámara de la play.

-Eh… no tengo ganas sota…-tarde, Inuyasha ya me había cogido del brazo y me llevaba arrastras de mi cuarto para que jugara a Eye Toy 1, genial ahora a pegar patadas puñetazos limpiar cristales etc., es decir a sudar, ¡como odio hacer ejercicio!

-¡Venga yo también juego!-oí decir a Inuyasha mientras me soltaba ya estábamos en el cuarto de mi hermano, Sota tenía ya preparada la play 2 con el juego y todo, hasta la cámara.

-Empieza tu Inuyasha!-le dijo sota a Inuyasha mientras yo me sentaba en la cama a mirar tranquilamente, Inuyasha había elegido el juego de pelear con el robot, genial francamente genial, porque demonios tenía que pagársele así la camisa al pecho solo con ponerse en posición de ataque de boxeo.

-¡Venga Inuyasha tu puedes!-le animaba mi hermano mientras yo estaba demasiado embobada mirándole los músculos, sus movimientos y de vez en cuando su trasero-

Inuyasha acabo ganando y con la mejor puntuación, dios lo único que había estado mirando estaba justamente en las zonas traseras de él, por favor que no se hubiera dado cuenta…

-¡Vamos hermanita te toca!-mire a Sota no me gustaba la idea de jugar pero en fin…jugaría a algo sencillo...-

-Puedo cambiar de juego ¿verdad?

-No, tenemos que jugar los tres al mismo-mire a Sota espantada eso de pegar puñetazos y patadas no era lo mío…-

-¿Estas de broma verdad?

-No Kagome, tienes que jugar-me dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente-

Mire la televisión con miedo, con lo patosa que era acabaría rompiendo algo, pero no me quedaba otra, puse en juego en marcha y comencé a pegar al ser de la pantalla haciendo unos movimientos seguramente bastantes raros porque Inuyasha no me quitaba la vista de encima, ya volvía a ponerme nerviosa como siempre, encima ya comenzaba a sudar, le pegué un último golpe al robot que se suponía que era mi contrincante y acabe con él, un poco más y el robot hubiera acabado conmigo, ahora estaba sudada y dentro de un rato pegajosa seguro…

-Muy bien –oí decirme mi hermano mientras él se ponía a pelear con el robot y yo me sentaba lo más lejos posible de Inuyasha-

-lo has hecho muy bien-le oí susurra a Inuyasha mientras este me miraba-sabes que cuando haces deporte estas muy…

No le deje terminar le lance un cojín a la cara no hay falta que terminara la frase, imaginaba perfectamente lo que iba a decir ese pervertido, si definitivamente Inuyasha era un maldito pervertido…

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios! ^_^ prometo subir las continuaciones rapido, _

_son 15 capitulos más el epilogo, siento faltas de ortografia que puedan encontrar _

_y fallos en las personas ._. pero la historia tiene mas de un año._

_Muchas gracias!_

_Amnii._


	6. Chapter 6

-Kagome, hija ¡despierta!-abrí los ojos perezosamente y me encontré mi madre delante de mí, vestida con un traje de falda y chaqueta verde claro y unos zapatos blancos.

-Mama que haces…-le dije bostezando-

-Vamos a la fiesta del pueblo, te lo dije ayer, ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

Miré a mi madre, claro que lo recordaba pero no tenía ganas de salir de casa en ese momento, al parecer los demás debían estar casi arreglados porque mi madre me dijo que me diera prisa, para luego salir de mi cuarto dejándome sola con cara de dormida.

-Vale lo mejor será vestirse…

Me levanté y abrí el armario que me podría poner…bueno era una fiesta de pueblo no me pensaba arreglar.

-Esto mismo-susurré para mí misma mientras cogía los pantalones de pitillo negros, con las bailarinas doradas, en chaleco negro y dorado de manga larga, me metí en el baño para arreglarme…

Salí rápidamente ya sin legañas en los ojos, vestida y peinada con una diadema dorada muy fina que casi no se vía por la cantidad de cabello que tengo.

Bajé las escaleras con rapidez y volví a chocar…otra vez, con la misma musculatura dura y grande que había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar ayer, y que también con la que había chocado otras veces, además de mis deseos por tocarla libremente sin nada de ropa encima de ella, o diablos, definitivamente estaba como una cabra.

-Siempre chocas conmigo acaso lo haces intencionadamente-oí como me decía ese maldito arrogante, algo trastornada me separe de él mirándole con cara de malos amigos-

-Eres tú, el que siempre está en medio y no, no choco contigo intencionadamente-le dije intentando mantener la calma-

Vi como Inuyasha solo se reía, demonios hacia que me pusiera nerviosa, además de que últimamente estaba más gritona y peleona que nunca, siempre he sido más calmada, pero desde que el entro en mi vida poniéndola patas arriba me he vuelto más agresiva y también pervertida Dios mío.

-¿En qué piensas niña?

-En nada que sea de tu incumbencia Inuyasha.

-Todo lo relacionado contigo es de mi incumbencia.

-Ja eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Me di la vuelta sin mirarle siquiera y me acerqué a mi madre, ya estaban todos en la entrada arreglados, preparados para ir a esa maldita fiesta de pueblo…

-Vamos ya –miré a mi madre mientras esta salía por la puerta seguida de mi hermano y después yo, no sabía bien porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento…

Ande con lentitud no había prisas además como iba la ultima mis padres no iban demasiado rápido, ni que me fuera a perder en un pueblo tan pequeño, conforme nos acercábamos al centro del pueblo se podía escuchar música, era cosa mía o…tenían puesto reggaetón…

A tu amiga pregunte por ti,

me dijo que ya no andabas sola,

que ya eres todo una señora,

y que ya no te acuerdas de mí,

sabiendo que yo te hice mujer,

sabiendo que tu eres mi vida,

triste fue la despedida,

quiero volverla a tener...

-Hermana esa canción es de las que tú escuchas

Mire a Sota y asentí con la cabeza sonriéndole, quien habría pensado que en un pueblo tan cutre pusieran reggaetón, noté como algo rozaba mi hombro, era el brazo de Inuyasha que ahora se había colocado a mi lado tranquilamente, no pensaba volver a ponerme nerviosa, pensaba controlarlo, podía hacerlo…

-Hueles a vainilla-me dijo Inuyasha oliendo mi cabello…

Vale no podía…el me ponía demasiado nerviosa, cuando el se acercaba mi corazón latía fuertemente, cuando se alejaba sentía frió, y cuando me miraba mucho calor…

-A que viene eso-pude decir articulando las palabras sorprendida, ese no era el Inuyasha que se burlaba de mi, el que me hacía de rabiar, no ese era uno que me hacia latir mi corazón fuertemente-

-¡Hermana!-no pudo decirme nada Sota me había cogido de la mano y me llevaba con el hasta los cacharritos, quería que le pagara el dinero para subirse-

-Sota no tengo dinero

-¡Yo si toma! ¡Quédate conmigo hermana!-me pidió mirándome con cara de pena-

Suspire y asentí con la cabeza mientras Sota saltaba feliz y contento, sonreí vagamente después de todo no está mal hacer feliz a tu hermano pequeño de vez en cuando.

-¡Aquí hermana!-mire la atracción, una pequeña montaña rusa llamada "El Dragón" era súper pequeña pero en fin…

-Está bien sube Sota.

-¿Yo solo?-me dijo Sota y yo lo mire con miedo, no esperaría que yo montara con el ¿verdad?

-Si tu solo ya eres grande Sota-me di la vuelta pidiendo ayuda a mis padres pero…¡se habían ido!¡Incluso Inuyasha! Maldita sea ahora como me las iba a arreglar con Sota.

-Sube conmigo hermana

Suspiré, y lentamente asentí con la cabeza mientras compraba las entradas, definitivamente este día no me iba a gustar lo más mínimo…

Tres horas, tres malditas horas habían pasado desde que mis padres e Inuyasha desaparecieron dejándome a la merced de mi queridísimo y adorable hermano.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Inuyasha eres un idiota! ¡Papa, mama sois malvados!

-Te saldrán arrugas-dijo una voz masculina a mi espalda, hablando del rey de roma…

-¡Tú! ¡Donde estabas!

-¿Tanto me echabas de menos?-lo miré mientras él me dirigía una mirada abrasadora, de repente me sentí desnuda ante él, esas miradas eran demasiado intimas y demasiado para mí como puedo estar tranquila si él me mira así-

-Claro que no pero mis padres y tú os vais sin avisar ni nada ¡y me dejáis con Sota!

-Es tu hermano nada malo te iba a pasar.

-Esa no es la cuestión, además no quería que vinieses tú.

-Mentira, además se te ve en la cara Kagome…-se acerco a mí y miré hacia todos los lados maldita sea mi hermano ahora estaba montado en una atracción de niños y no me podía escapar e Inuyasha estaba cada vez más cerca…-

-Acaso buscas una escapatoria-me dijo Inuyasha mientras curvaba sus labios haciendo una sonrisa arrogante y seductora-esta vez estas sola…

Y entonces lo hizo, me besó, me besó de una forma lenta y sensual saboreando mis labios como si fueran un caramelo, como si yo fuera exquisita, no podía ni creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguía con los ojos abiertos mirando el rostro tranquilo de Inuyasha mientras me besaba, con los ojos cerrados aprovechando ese beso, y entonces sentí que iba a intentar volverlo más intimo y es cuando desperté…

Me separe de él rápidamente como si me quemara y lo mire trastornada…

Inuyasha me miraba tranquilo lamiéndose los labios como si acabara de darse un banquete y el plato principal había sido yo…

-Kagome cuando se besa a alguien hay que mover los labios –me dijo de forma arrogante y burlona…entonces ese beso era para…-

-te has burlado de mi…-me gire enfadada y fui hacia mi hermano que bajaba de la atracción no me di la vuelta porque si lo hacia Inuyasha vería en mis ojos pequeñas lagrimas que no iban a salir nunca y menos por el…

Pase una hora y media más dando una vuelta con mi hermana cuando nos encontramos con el puesto de los coches de choque…

-¡Vamos hermana! ¡Montémonos!

-Esto…-vi a Inuyasha mirándonos a mi hermano y a mi…bien esto era la guerra se había atrevido a burlarse de mi…

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Móntate con nosotros!-mire a Sota por una vez había hecho algo que me gustaba…me pensaba desquitar…

-Bueno vale como quieras Sota-dijo Inuyasha despreocupado, como siempre igual de…mejor no decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento de él…

Cinco minutos más tarde, Inuyasha, Sota y yo estábamos montados cada uno en nuestro coche…se iba a enterar…sonó el silbato que anunciaba el comienzo del juego, no espere ni un segundo mas…

-¡Guay!-escuchaba la voz de Sota pero no iba a por él…no prefería hacerme con Inuyasha…

-Así que estas enfadada podrías decirme ¿por qué?-lo mire con odio encima preguntaba-

-Encima preguntas-aceleré y choque con el haciendo que su coche rebotara contra el filo de la pista-

-¡Kagome para! no quiero que te hagas daño

-Estás demente-me estaba desquitando con el causante de mi enfado, y estaba contenta por un lado pero dolida por otro-¡eres un imbécil!

De pronto ante mi asombro todo se paro…las luces se habían quedado paradas, la gente no se movía, solo nos movíamos Inuyasha y yo y eso no me gustaba…

-¡Que has hecho!

-Voy a explicarte cómo van a ser las cosas…-salió de su coche y se acerco al mío intente salir para alejarme de él, pero cuando conseguí desabrochar el cinturón él ya me había atrapado y sacado del coche-

-¡suéltame!

-No quiero además vas a escucharme, puedes pedirme lo que quieras siempre que quieras pero, yo puedo besarte, abrazarte, tocarte y lo que se me antoje, porque después de todo tengo todo el derecho…

-No tienes ningún derecho no pue…

Lo volvió a hacer me besó, exigente, sensual, abrasador, borrando cualquier beso casto que me hubiera dado con cualquier muchacho…ahora solo tenía el sabor de los labios de él…

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, supongo que terminare la historia pronto, ya voi por el capitulo 6 asi que..._

_¡Sigan leyendo que aun queda medio fic!_

_Amnii_


End file.
